<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swamp by cool_ha_ha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433781">Swamp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha'>cool_ha_ha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Sex, Holodecks/Holosuites, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak's been in the holosuite for too long and Quark decides to investigate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elim Garak/Quark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Swamp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was closing time. Quark has always tried to be patient with Garak. He knows what that man is capable of, but he feels a lot braver when his profit is on the line. Usually he would send Nog or Rom to knock on the door and tell him to finish it up or he’ll turn it off himself, but on his own, after hours, that was a dangerous game.</p><p>This leaves him one option. Quark will have to bargain with him.</p><p>Up the stairs, at the door, in the dark, Quark knocks.<br/>“Garak! Your hour is up”<br/>No response.</p><p>Quark taps his foot and argues with himself. Eventually he holds his breath and opens the door himself with the override key.</p><p>The doors open and the heat pulls him right in. His whole body takes the damp humidity and liquifies in it. So good.<br/>He remembers his mission and closes the door behind him.<br/>“Garak?”<br/>No answer, but there's no surprise with all the buzzing, chirping, calling, splashing, scuttling and howling happening in here. It’s noisy but distant. Suddenly Quark is thinking about asking to borrow this program. It’s pleasant.</p><p>Focus.</p><p>He steps forward and his foot is submerged in a puddle. Quark stares at it. Just his luck. He takes the shoes off and trudges forward. The water and foliage under his feet also reminds him of Ferenginar. It's damp. It's wet. It's warm. It's not too noisy. It's outdoor but not actually outdoors. Perfect.</p><p>Focus.</p><p>He follows the water and eventually finds a much larger pool. It's moss green, overgrown with trees, the rocks are all slick with fungi and ferns. Garak lays naked against a tree with his legs hanging in the pool.</p><p>“Ahem” Quark decides to stand his ground and surprise Garak in the hopes he’ll leave without trouble.</p><p>Instead - Garak looks up over half lidded eyes and smirks.</p><p>“Your hour’s up, Garak.” Garak doesn’t respond. As much as Quark wants to save his money, the damp atmosphere and the fuck me eyes Garak is throwing are very good temptations to turn the other cheek.  He can feel the sweat building under his collar and his trousers soaking up the water. Garak doesn’t seem like he’s going to move.</p><p>“If - If you don’t make your way out of the holosuite, I’ll .. I’ll - urm … I’ll charge you .. or something” Quark was losing his train of thought. Garak smiled harder and sat up lazily, keeping Quark eye contact.</p><p>Quarks watched as Garak slid into the water and casually swam over, his tail pushing him along gently to his side of the pool. Quark was starting to regret his decision.</p><p>Garak pulled himself up and out of the water effortlessly. He stood completely naked in front of Quark, nearly chest to chest. Quark kept his eyes on Garaks, but Garaks eyes were wandering quite freely.</p><p>That smirk turned to curiosity. Garak’s hand reached for Quark's jacket buttons. Quark panicked slightly and stepped back. Garak took better hold and dragged him back to where he was. Now Quark was pressed up against him. Garak had his jacket unbuttoned and peeled off quickly. </p><p>Quark was slightly panicking, looking for a way out without leaving this weird silent version of Garak just stood in the middle of the holosuite naked. Garak was certainly making his intentions clear that he wasn’t going anywhere. This presented a point though. “Computer pause characters?” Nothing happened. That meant Garak was real and actually stripping him.</p><p>At this point Quark needed to make a decision. Garak was quite happily and swiftly undoing his shirt. Damn his tailors hands. The other major problem was that Quark was starting to enjoy the heat, the cosy warm air slowing him down. If it weren’t for the naked Cardassian undressing him, he’d probably be undressing himself.</p><p>Decision made. Quark should be undressing himself.</p><p>Garak opens Quark's shirt up then gives him a disappointed look when he realises there's another shirt underneath. “Hey, I know you wear like a hundred layers.”<br/>Garak could only give him a look in response. Quark got the idea and threw his waistcoat and shirts onto a nearby rock.<br/>“Happy?”<br/>Garak smiled and tugged at his waist band.<br/>Quark didn’t look so comfortable removing that.<br/>When Garak didn’t get the response he wanted he grabbed it and threatened to remove Quarks trousers himself. <br/>In that split second, Quark pulled himself away and angrily started removing them, realising there was no way out.</p><p>Garak waited impatiently. Quark once again, left his clothes on the rock and adjusted fully to the new sensations of their current environment. Even without clothes it was still warm. </p><p>Garak’s eyes shot down for a split second. This is where Quark draws the line. He slowly shakes his head. He’s already too naked and he could do without Garak trying to get the full show for free. Garak takes it in stride and shrugs.</p><p>Quark agrees, until Garak shoves him into the green pool he just emerged from.</p><p>Garak carefully followed, slowly submerging himself and comfortably resting  on his front. <br/>Quark on the other hand, drags himself up from the depths and desperately tries to wipe the greenery from his skin. Garak watches, slightly amused.<br/>“Some warning would have been nice” Quark mardies at him.</p><p>Garak does nothing but roll over and stare at him for longer.</p><p>Now Quark thinks about it, the underwear has completely soaked itself and is weighing him down. He doesn’t want to admit Garak was right. While Garak stares blankly at him, Quark carefully slides his last layer off and joins Garak in his weird natural jacuzzi. It is soothing. Gross, but soothing.</p><p>Quark can feel his body getting heavier. It’s like he’s falling asleep, but not really. The water was shallow enough to stand comfortably or float as Garak does. He opts for just leaning against the edge and sliding further down. Whatever Garak’s getting out of this, Quark is getting it too, as the environment slows him down to a lazy stop.</p><p>Quark tries his damnedest to stay awake. He tries to spark conversation. “So is this a Cardassian thing?” He tried not to slur. His body was slowly losing any tension or motivation. <br/>Garak continued to float, staring right at him, as if Quark’s missed some kind of cue that he was supposed to follow. Quark stared right back, trying to work out what Garak wanted with him.</p><p>After a few moments, Garak fully submerged himself. From above the water, Quark can’t see him. The water is too murky, too thick. Quark panics slightly, unsure where he’s going to pop back up.</p><p>Quark jumps out of his skin as something touches his cock and only his cock. Quark quickly hoists himself out of the water and sits on the brim of the pool, frantically looking for Garak.</p><p>Garak makes himself present, very close to Quark's location.<br/>Quark has no idea how he’s supposed to handle this. <br/>Garak tries again, pushing himself out of the water and bringing himself chest to chest with Quark.<br/>Quark tries to shuffle back, but his limbs currently feel like jelly, and his reaction time has slowed. He’s starting to feel like he’s been drugged, but his perception of the situation is still at peak.<br/>Garak leans forward, their faces nearly meeting, until Garak takes a swift turn and mouths Quark's neck.<br/>Quark is now very confused.<br/>Garak fully leaves the pool, and sits over Quark's lap, their naked thighs touching each other, their privates overlapping.</p><p>Quarks’ heart beat slows down. Garak’s touches are light, almost loving. Quark could turn the whole program off right now, but the situation has taken a turn. Garak animalistically licked along the side of Quarks neck, to his ear and all the way to the top. Quark’s toes curled and his cock jumped in response. Garak felt it and spread his legs further, inviting Quark closer.</p><p>Quark thinks he’s caught on and rubs himself against Garaks slit. Garak closes his eyes and lets him.<br/>“Lay down.” Quark whispers.<br/>Garak does as he’s told and rolls onto his back for him, legs apart, arms up.<br/>Quark awkwardly climbs over and lines himself up, his knees each side of Garak’s tail. Garak simply waits. He basically falls in and Garak can only huff in response. Quark quickly gets to the moving part, taking the most of Garaks openness. Garak closes his eyes again and relaxes. Quark loses himself in the feeling, Garaks slit dripping wet, soft and warm, leaving Quark to do whatever feels best.</p><p>It didn’t take two minutes of frantic humping before Quark started building. Garak felt his change in pace and bared his teeth. Quark tried to slow, but the feeling was only getting stronger. Garak tilted his head and made reference to his swollen neck ridges.<br/>Quark slammed harder, reaching right across Garak’s torso, to grab by the back of his neck and sink his teeth in where his scales are darkest.</p><p>Garak gasps and jolts, digging his nails into the moist ground beneath him. The wet clench Garak provides sends Quark over the edge and he spills as far in as he can shove himself.</p><p>Garak waited for Quark to breath straight and get off.</p><p>Quark peels himself off Garaks chest and pulls himself out, taking some of the fluid with him.</p><p>Garak stretches and silently gets to his feet. “End program.”<br/>Quark looks personally offended. “So NOW you can ta-”<br/>If looks could kill, Quark would be dead. Quark immediately shut his mouth and tucked himself back in.<br/>Garak pulled clothes out of a zip lock bag in the corner of the room and got dressed as if he were alone. Quark looked around for his clothes. Garak came to a stop and turned to face Quark. Quark noticed him waiting. Garak pressed one finger against his lips. Quark nodded. Garak agreed and left Quark half naked on the floor.</p><p>Quark watched him silently leave. <br/>No explanation. No communication.<br/>“Never even paid his over time fee.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>